


Titus Helps

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: At the Manor:Damien was waiting impatiently in the front hall of the manor, with Titus on his leash, when Alfred came carrying a basket.“Here you are Master Damien, one picnic lunch for and Miss Marinette to enjoy.”“Thank you Alfred, this is most acceptable.” Damien thanked as he examined the contents of the basket.Damien had ask Marinette out on a picnic (Not a date) to show her the beauty of Gotham’s parks to inspire her for her designs, and Marinette suggested that he bring Titus along.  You see, Damien had mentioned his dog Titus to Marinette a couple of times, like any proud dog owner would, and she was interested in meeting him.





	Titus Helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

At the Manor:  
Damien was waiting impatiently in the front hall of the manor, with Titus on his leash, when Alfred came carrying a basket.

“Here you are Master Damien, one picnic lunch for and Miss Marinette to enjoy.”

“Thank you Alfred, this is most acceptable.” Damien thanked as he examined the contents of the basket. 

Damien had ask Marinette out on a picnic (Not a date) to show her the beauty of Gotham’s parks to inspire her for her designs, and Marinette suggested that he bring Titus along. You see, Damien had mentioned his dog Titus to Marinette a couple of times, like any proud dog owner would, and she was interested in meeting him.

“Best be on your way Master Damien, if you wish to be on time for your date.” Alfred prompted.

Blushing a bit Damien gave a hasty response “This is not a date Alfred! I’m just showing Marinette Gotham’s largest and most beautiful park to help inspire her!”

“Of course Master Damien, please forgive my misunderstanding.” Alfred apologized with a smile that looked much like a smirk as Damien and Titus headed out the door and loaded into the car.

With Titus and the picnic basket loaded up, Damien drove towards the hotel Marinette and her classmates were staying at.

At the Hotel:  
Marinette was waiting in the lobby for Damien to pick her up, Tikki had promised to keep quiet unless a problem cameup so she would distract Marinette.

*Buzz*

Marinette’s phone buzzed with a message.

/I’m right outside in the dark blue Porsche./

“Porsche…” Marinette muttered in shock.

A slight kick from Tikki in her bag got her going again and Marinette left the building. Sure enough there was Damien leaning on a dark blue Porsche, Marinette skipped over to him.

“Hi Damien, thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me. I hope I’m causing any form of inconvenience.”

“Non-sense Marinette, it’s my pleasure to do this.” Damien corrected as he gently grabbed her hand and pressed light kiss to Marinette knuckles, causing her to turn pink.

“Though, I am sorry I couldn’t pick you up inside, but I couldn’t leave Titus alone in the car.” Damien gestured to the Great-Dane in the car. 

Marinette smiled “That perfectly ok Damien that just makes you a good pet owner.”

Damien opened the passenger side door gesturing for her sit.

“Well my dear our adventure awaits.”

Marinette sat down and Damien closed the door. As Damien walked around to the driver’s side Titus poked his head up front to inspect the new person in the car.

*Sniff Sniff*

“Hello Titus, I’m Marinette, you are so cute.” Marinette introduced herself turning to pet the large dog. Damien buckled up and started the car, smiling at the duo.

“You will love this park; it’s the best in Gotham.”

Then they were off.

At the Park:  
“Wow Damien this is absolutely magnificent!” Marinette proclaimed staring in wonder, she then looked over to Damien to ask a question when she noticed he lifting the picnic basket and holding Titus’s leash.

“Oh! Damien let me help!”

Marinette ran over to grab the basket from him, but Damien would have none of that and lifted it out of her reach.

“Oh no you don’t you are my guest and what kind of person would I be if made carry something this heavy.”

“You wouldn’t be forcing me Damien, I want to help.”

After a bit of back and forth it was decided that Damien would carry the basket and Marinette would hold Titus’s leash. As they walked through the park and found a good spot to set up lunch, Damien realized, as he set down the basket, he needed to right a terrible wrong.

“Forgive me Marinette, I failed to mention how beautiful you look today.”

Marinette turned pinker than the first time and looked away and bashfully replied.

“Thank you Damien, you very handsome as well.”

Marnette was wearing a light pink sundress that went down to her knees, with her signature cherry blossom design around the edge. Some black flats, a black version of usual bag, and a light coat of lip gloss.

Damien on the other hand was wearing a forest green polo shirt, with some nice blue jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Both had wanted to look nice for this…outing.

As the two humans spoke, Titus was watching them carefully (or as carefully as a dog could). The whole ride to the park was spent Marinette and Damien talking, as Marinette kept petting Titus and occasionally making a comment on cute Titus was (“I should make you a bandana, you would look so sweet. Would you mind if I did Damien?” “Not at all Marinette.”).

That short trip has caused Marinette to rise to Titus’s top three favorite people (Damien First and Alfred Second).

With Marinette position decided Titus to “help” Damien by running him and Marinette. Normally that would be ok, but Marinette was still holding the leash, causing Marinette and Damien to be tangled together pressing chest to chest.

“Whoa!”

“Titus! What are you doing? Stop! Heel!”

With the two humans, now well tied together, Titus sat down wagging his tail.

“I’m so sorry Marinette Titus is usually better behaved than this. I don’t know what has gotten into him.” Damien explained as he tried to untangle them without causing them to topple over.

“No Damien I should have let go of the leash once I saw what he was doing, I’m sorry.” Marinette tried to apologize as she too tried to help untangle them.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) with both of trying to do the same thing it caused them to go off balance and begin to fall. Realizing what was happening, and unable to stop it, Damien grabbed Marinette protectively around the shoulder and maneuvered himself so he would be the one hitting the ground and not Marinette.

*Thud*

“Oof.”

“Damien! Are you ok!”

Cracking his eyes open, they had closed during the fall, and looked down his chest to see a very worried Marinette looking up at him.

“I’m fine Marinette, I’m tougher than you think.”

“But what if you hit your head?!”

“A minor injury, but nothing to be concerned about.”

“Nothing to be concerned about! I don’t like seeing you get hurt Damien.”

There was pause between them, as they both started to realize what position they were in. Both started to blush, but neither dared to move.

“Again I apologize for this Marinette.”

“Don’t Damien; it’s not your fault.”

“But, I must say.” Damien started, getting Marinette attention.

“Do enjoy holding you, I just wish it was more your decision that I was allowed to hold you so close and not Titus interfering.” 

Marinette was touched by Damien’s words, whenever she was Ladybug; Chat did not care if she said no to something, it was all about what HE wanted.

“It’s ok Damien, I like being this close to you too.” Marinette confessed trying to hide her face off to the side so Damien wouldn’t see how red she was.

Damien was surprised Marinette’s response, but was thrilled she enjoyed it as well. Damien decided to brave a request from Marinette.

“May have your permission to hold you more often”

Marinette startled, looking at Damien, he was asking HER permission to just hold her, he’s taking HER feelings into account. With that in mind, and the fact she like it too, there was only one response for Marinette to give.

“Certainly Damien, but only if I get to hold you more often too.”

“Of course, it’s only fair.” Damien gave Marinette a light squeeze.

They sat in comfortable silence, until they remembered they still have to untangle themselves…

END.

And that was Titus Helps.


End file.
